


A Kitty Looking For Some 'Cream'

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kitty and Jayde have a little fun.RP Fic.





	A Kitty Looking For Some 'Cream'

Kitty Q smiled to herself as she strutted confidently through the lesbian club. Paying the other girls no heed even when they cooed and purred at her, she blanked them. She had no interest in little inexperienced girls. She knew what she was looking for and when she found it...then that lucky girl would have a reason to purr at her. Jayde had watched the girl walk, smirking as she rose from her seat, moving to step into the girl's path. 

"Good evening miss Kitten."

Kitty Q smiled at Jayde.

"Hello yourself..."

"You look a little... bored and alone?"

"My someone perceptive.... think your good enough to fill my time?"

Kitty Q purred cockily but at the same time rubbing herself up against Jayde. 

"I can definitely try, little one."

Kitty smirked.

"Here or the ladies room?"

She asked.

"Cus I don't take girls home until they prove themselves."

"Ladies room is a little more... intimate."

"Well lead the way..."

Jayde smiled and quickly did so. Kitty followed Jayde into the ladies’ room and then kissed her. Jayde murred and kissed her softly, pulling her closer and into one of the cubicles. Kitty murred and kissed back hard. 

"So, surprise or do you want to pick a version of sex?"

"Pardon?"

Kitty asked confused. 

"How do you want to do it baby...."

Kitty smirked.

"Start with your tongue hunny...then work up to fingers."

She said. 

"Yes Ma'am."

Came the flirty reply even as Jayde knelt, pausing to ruffle the girl's skirt up before suckling softly on her clit. Kitty lent her head back and purred. 

"Enjoying that baby?"

"Oh deffo."

Kitty purred. 

"More?"

"Please."

Kitty murred. Jayde smiled and moved to push her tongue up into Kitty. Kitty mewed. 

"More?"

Kitty nodded. 

"Say it."

"I want more...and don't get cocky..."

Kitty purred.

"You are still on probation."

"You love it."

Jayde teased, upping her pace. Kitty smirked and gently skritched her face in retaliation.

"Perhaps I do..."

Jayde sped up further. Kitty began to mewl. Jayde sped up yet again. Kitty mewled and came apart.


End file.
